Can I Be Him?
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: a series of Drarry shots within songs, I don't own any of the songs or characters! Drarry


**Title:** Can I Be Him?

 **Summary:** a series of Drarry shots within songs, I don't own any of the songs or characters! Drarry

 **Main Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

 **Rated:** T

English, _Parseltongue_

Romance/ Adventure

 _ **Songs**_

#drarry

Song by-James Arthur

Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 1:** Can I Be Him?

Draco laughed and threw his head back as Harry told a funny joke about a squid, a wizard and a muggle walking into a bar. Even though they were strolling in muggle London, Draco Lucius Malfoy wouldn't want to be in any other place. He was with his mate and the war was over.

They had nothing to fear and could show their love so openly! (*)

 _ **You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen**_

"It's true than, what they are saying on the train, that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said and looked up the skinny boy up and down.

Noticing the bruise on his forehead. The bright green eyes, he could get lost in those eyes!

 _God's he is beautiful!_ Draco thought only to shake himself out of his thoughts as The Weasley nudged Harry.

Shaking his head Harry told him they couldn't be friends.

Feeling something snap in his heart Draco sneered and strode away.

 _ **You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want**_

It was the second month at Hogwarts and Harry had just been bullied by Ron, pushed down and called a freak. It had been a stupid fight.. but Ron couldn't keep his trap shut.

The words hurt him, because he thought that the Wizarding world would be different from what he had grown up with.

Crying Harry run and ran, only to trip on a root near the lake, sobbing as he replayed what Ron had said.

"Potter," a familiar arrogant voice said.

Looking up he saw Draco, he had his hair in a soft downy mess, instead of the gel back hair he usually had.

"Malfoy…" he whispered.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Malfoy sat down and stared at the boy.

"Weasley… said I was a freak for the way I was brought up, and other things." Harry said.

"Your not a freak Harry," Draco whispered.

For the first time in a long time Harry believed those words.

 _ **And I knew it from the very first moment  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again  
I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?  
Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?**_

Lucius Malfoy stood with his cane in his hand, his wife stood next to him, they were waiting for Draco and Harry to arrive so that they could spend the Christmas at the Manor. Ever since Draco learnt that Ron Weasley was mean to the boy Who Lived, he decided to befriend him.

Their they were laughing and talking, Snape had managed to convince Dumbledore that Harry needed to be resorted after all the cruel things Weasley did to Harry. Potter was now a Slytherin and was embracing his cruel side a bit more.

"Mr. Potter," he drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy."

 _ **I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you**_

The kiss didn't feel like anything to Harry, he wanted it to mean something, but the boy in front of him did way to much tongue with wayyy to much saliva. He pulled back only for Zabini to moan and reseal their lips, he closed his eyes and let his teenage hormones get to him. Briefly he thought he heard a door slam closed.

 **Draco felt incredible** jealousy roar through him as Zabini kissed Harry, he turned away and ignored Harry for the rest of the week.

It was stupid, Harry was his friend, he shouldn't feel so possessive, he needed to talk to his father about this!

 _ **If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no  
I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips  
It's all that I've been thinking about  
'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again**_

Harry had a secret, one he never told anyone, one that even the dursleys didn't know about. It was summer and Harry was stuck in the muggle world once again.

So when he needed escape, he went to the local church. Their the Pastor Raven would gel, him about a savior that would save them all from sin.

 **The choir had** just finished and Draco stepped out of the shadows, he had been watching them, and used enhancement hearing to listen in on Harry.

Boy did he sing great.

"Will you sing to me?" he asked.

 _ **I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there to sing it again?**_

Draco cried out as the Avada Kedavra raced towards Harry only to hit him. All of their memories flashed through his mind, kisses, hugs, sex, fucking, talking, laughing, nothing!

Harry was gone! Dead…

The tears fell and Draco felt his heart crumple as his mate lay dead, and when the hand un curled from the grip, a small golden ring with a "M" on it rolled to Draco's knees.

The Courting Gift. The Malfoy ring, the marriage ring.

 _ **Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?  
Can I be the one**_

Yes… I let you in. (**)

 _ **Can I be the one**_

I forgave you….

 _ **Can I be the one**_

Your the only one who makes me feel like this. (**)

 _ **Oh, can I, can I be him?  
Won't you sing it again?  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
Oh, sing it again, yeah  
Oh, when you sing it again  
Can I be him?  
I swear that every word you sang, you wrote 'em for me  
Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me  
When the lights come on and I'm on my own  
Will you be there, will you be there?  
Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories  
Can I be him?**_

Can I be him? The one you tell your secrets too? (***)

 _ **Can I be him?**_

Can I be him? The one you always look for?

 _ **Can I be him?**_

Can I be him? The one to hold your heart, body, mind, and soul?

 _ **Can I be him?**_

Can I be him? Harry Potter can you be mine? (***)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yes_

 _# # # # # # # # # #_

 **A/N:** ok,

*this was a series of one shots within the chapter/song

** ** these were Harry's thoughts

*** *** these ones were Draco's thoughts


End file.
